


Get Checked

by plant_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, all characters are female, canon plot centered with some liberties, lesbians on roller skates is really what i'm going for, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_s/pseuds/plant_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Kageyama "Queen of the Rink" Tobio gets kicked off her old roller derby team. Upset about her dismissal, she decides to join a new team close by her. She thinks it'll be an easy change, but unfortunately for her, an orange haired rookie complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my WIP folder for literally a year. I want to try and stay as close to the actual plot as possible, but there will be certain liberties taken. Hope you like lesbians on skates.

Knee pads. _Check_. Water bottle. _Check_. Towel. _Check_. Kageyama scans at the contents of her gym bag that lay out on her bed before packing them away, grabbing her skates, and waking out her apartment door. 

Kageyama hums as she drives to the roller rink, still drinking in the high from Saturday's win. She went over plays in her head and replayed the scene. There was a slight annoyance that pokes her, she knew that their score could have been higher if it weren't for a couple of mistakes that Kindaichi had made. Kageyama makes a mental note to bring those up in practice. 

Kageyama was the last to arrive to practice, the parking lot was full of cars. She checks her watch, she was still three minutes early. Odd. She's usually one of the first. Kageyama shrugs and walks up to the locker room, there was a soft chatter that could be heard from outside the metal door. Kageyama opens the door, the room fell silent. 

She stops midway into the room, feeling an odd pressure from her team. Oikawa stood in front of everyone, her arms are crossed over her chest and she was looking directly at Kageyama. "What's up?" Kageyama asks, confused by everyone's strange demeanor. Oikawa sighs. "We've all been talking, you're being kicked off the team." 

Kageyama tenses. "Excuse _me?_ " she asks even more confused. She looks at the other girls, some look uncomfortable, others look agitated, she gave an awkward laugh. "Okay, real funny guys. This is a joke right?" Oikawa straightens up, her shoulders are pushed back. She keeps her gaze at Kageyama. "We’re sick of you being a bitch to everyone, Tobio. We don't want you on our team anymore. You're too self centered-" 

" _I'm_ self centered?" Kageyama cuts in defensively. Her stare sharpens and so does Oikawa's. Kageyama feels her hands ball into fists. She grips so hard her knuckles begin to turn white. Her mind draws a blank as her jaw clenches into a knot. She takes a step forward. "You're the one who always goes on and on about _yourself_. You-" 

 

"I may be a little narcissistic, but I'm a _team_ player!" Oikawa takes steps forward until the two were face to face. They’re so close they can feel each other’s hot breath on their faces. "You need me." Kageyama grunts through gritted teeth, her icy cool eyes bare holes into Oikawa's brown ones, but the other doesn’t break. 

"That's a lie." Oikawa breathes harshly. Iwazumi steps in between the two before either can grit out anything else. "I think you should go." Iwazumi says to Kageyama, her tone is neutral, but her body language says otherwise by the way her chest is puffed out. 

Kageyama backs off, she's seen first hand just how ugly Iwazumi can fight and she doesn’t feel like having her nose broken over this. Kageyama looks at Oikawa, then the team, some looked scared, others looked mad, and then back to Oikawa. "Fine." she grates out. She turns her heels and walks out. 

\-- 

Kageyama gets into her car and sits in her seat for a moment. She tries leveling her breathing, but it comes out as ragged huffs instead of smooth streams. Her eyes begin to burn with fresh tears, she tries her best to hold them back. Kageyama grips the steering wheel and a few broken sobs spill out. 

She knows there was tension on the team, but every team had tension, right? She didn't know what this was about. She'd always come in early and stay late, she'd give out tips on how to better people's forms. She's not a bitch... right? 

Kageyama bites her lip and focuses on driving, blinking away any tears that try to form in her eyes. Her hands are shaking as she turns the wheel into her apartment complex driveway. Once she gets home, she goes straight to the bathroom. She splashes her face with cold water and looks into the mirror. Her mascara is smudging and a little is dripping down to her cheeks. 

She sighs and composes herself. She wipes her makeup off and takes a hot shower, trying in vain to think of a single reason for the sudden dismissal. This has happened before, she knows the routine, but never the reason. ‘ _Well, time to look for a new team_ ’ she thinks. 

\--

A couple weeks pass since, what Kageyama is now calling, "the incident". The cooler month are now coming in, fall is almost over. After work, Kageyama now frequents a local coffee shop. They have "happy hour" specials and the tea's not too bad. It's a quiet little place she heard of from a coworker; the colors on the inside were warm, there was always live music, it's a nice place to unwind after working at a gym all day. 

It’s perfect, except for a certain barista that works here. She's loud, very energetic, doesn't know what she's doing half the time. She's just like a chicken with it's head cut off, if the chicken was around five inches shorter than a normal chicken and if that chicken had wild orange hair. 

Kageyama sits in a chair by the window and reads one of the local newsletter they have lying around when her name is called. She gets up and goes to the counter to get her tea. The orange haired barista leans over the counter, her shaky hand stretches out towards Kageyama. Just as Kageyama is about to grab the cup, the barista’s hand drops the cup too early and the hot tea spills on the counter. The hot drink spills on Kageyama. She jumps back with a loud "Oh _shit_ " leaving her mouth. The orange haired girl jumps up with a string of " _Sorrysorrysorrysorry_ " flying out of her mouth and runs over to Kageyama with a wad of napkins in her hand. 

Kageyama grabs them out of the other girl's hand and starts wiping herself down, grumbling the entire time. It's not too bad, she's just wearing gym clothes, but hot tea on yourself doesn't feel too great either. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" the girl starts but Kageyama cuts her off quickly. "Yeah well, next time don't be a dumbass about it."

The girl looks to ground guiltily and nods. "I'll be right out with another." she says softly. Kageyama huffs in response. She decides to wait by the counter since she was still pretty wet. She taps her foot impatiently, her tranquil mood gone. She glances around, annoyed at the situation, until her eyes lands on the community corkboard by the counter. Kageyama has never paid too much attention to it; it's usually full of local band promotions or weird art showings, but today there was a flyer that stuck out to her. 

It isn’t too decorated, save for a large graphic of roller blades, but the headline catches her eye. "Ladies Roller Derby Team: Members Needed" Kageyama rips one of the flyers off the board and looks at the information closely. The team is being assembled close by Kageyama's apartment, practice was only four times a week, the new players will be a hassle to work with but other than that everything is perfect. Sign-ups are this weekend. Kageyama takes the flyer and puts it in her purse. She walks out of the shop quickly, forgetting her drink completely. 

\--

The morning air is just as brisk as in the evening Kageyama notes as she walks out of her car. She grabs her gym bag and skates from the back seat. She takes a deep breath, her heart still aching from the sudden dismissal from her other team. ‘ _A new team means a fresh start_ ’ she tells herself as she makes her way to the small roller rink in front of her. Kageyama’s seen this rink before, but it looks so small and old that she’s never really taken the time to go in and check it out. 

The outside of the building looks plain, the word “Skate” is painted in large orange letters on the front with a few silhouettes of skaters near it, but other than that, it’s pretty bare. Nothing like the building she used to skate at. Kageyama pushes her negative thoughts to the side and tries to focus on optimism. She walks through the front door. There’s no one in the ticket booth, she looks beyond the booth to the actual rink. She sees a group of ladies by the edge of the rink, they’re backs facing her. A small pit of anxiety in her stomach forms as she asks herself ‘,em>Should I walk up or say something or-’ 

Kageyama’s internal monologue cuts short when a woman with short black hair calls her attention. As she walks up to the group, she tries to push her nerves away. She’s never really been a “people person”, in fact most social situations make her uncomfortable. Kageyama looks at the three unfamiliar faces in front of her, unsure of how to feel. The woman with black hair looks neutral, she’s smiling only slightly, the woman with a messy grey bob is smiling nicely, but maybe _too_ nicely, and the last woman, whose head is is pretty much shaved, looks intimidating. Or rather, she’s trying to be, with her lips curled in a snarl, but instead of intimidating, she looks more like a stereotypical school yard bully. Kageyama can’t tell if she’s being serious or not.

Just before the woman with black hair can introduce herself, the door is thrown open. Kageyama turns around to face the door, surprised at the loud noise. She hears squeaking on the floor from shoes, but she can’t really make out what’s running to the group. As Kageyama’s eye’s focus the person in front of her, her mouth drops. She’s sees the girl talking, her mouth is moving rather fast, but all she hears is white noise. Before she can stop herself she’s saying “You’re that dumbass waittress that spilled tea on me.” 

The short girl looks up and over at Kageyama, in fact all the other girls look at her as well. The short girl scrunches her nose up and groans out "What are you doing here?” Kageyama holds up her skates and jingles them sarcastically. Before the other girl could retort, the woman with short black hair cuts in with a light chuckle, “Do you ladies know each other?” 

Kageyama and the orange haired girl both shake their heads no. The woman with the shaved head snickers. “I wasn’t aware that the infamous ‘Queen of the Rink’ had friends.” Kageyama scowls as soon she hears her “nickname”. That name was given to her by her very first team and leaves an extremely bitter taste in her mouth. “ _Don’t_ call me that.” she snarls. The shaved headed girl keeps her glare but there’s a noticeable change in her demeanor. The black haired woman gives the other a stern look, but then turns to Kageyama. “I’m surprised that one of Seijou’s girls here.” 

Kageyama’s stomach does a small twist at the mention of her old team. She doesn’t say anything, but a small “tch” does leave her lips. All these old feelings are leaving a bad taste in Kageyama's mouth. Before Kageyama can say anything more, the short girl buts into the conversation. “Seijou? You mean like the Seijou _Sinful Supreme_?” Her eyes are wide and full of enthusiasm. 

Kageyama scowls harder, as the grey haired woman joins in too. The three women chatter little things about Kageyama’s former team. Without thinking she speaks. “What would you even know about derby _shrimpy_? I've never seen you in league before.” 

The oranges haired girl stops. With a frown she turns back to Kageyama. “I may be short, but I can check. I'm going to be this teams pivot.” Kageyama can't help but scoff at the shorter girl’s declaration. The shaved headed girl laughs out loud hard. “You really think _you're_ a pivot?” She wheezes out, clutching her stomach. 

The shorter girl looks mortified at the statement. She tries to fire back a comment, but stumbles. Only stings of “but-” come out. The grey haired woman speaks up, her hand on the shaved headed girl’s shoulder. “Now, now Tanaka, it's always good to start off with a goal in mind.” 

The oranges haired girl’s face brightens up, a confident smile appears as she begins to talk. Kageyama watches the affair, angry at what a big shot this newbie thinks she is. She has no idea the dedication and skill a pivot has to provide for a team. Before she knows it, she's saying her thoughts out loud again. “You don't have the skill to be a pivot, especially with those Hello Kitty skates in your hand. You're wasting this team’s time talking like that.” 

The woman with short black hair looks confused at Kageyama’s statement. Tanaka mumbles “some friends” under her breath. The grey haired woman looks thrown off. The orange haired girl’s eyes narrow, her lips curl into a sour grimace. “I've worked very hard to get where I'm at. You don't know a thing about me.” 

The two girls glare at each other until the woman with black hair sighs loudly. “Ladies, you two do realize you’re going to be teammates if you make it, right?” The short girl challenges Kageyama to a match, completely ignoring what the black haired woman said. Kageyama raises an eyebrow “A match? Who would be the pack? We can’t both be jammers.” 

“ _Ladies_ ,” The woman with black hair commands. Kageyama and the short girl flinch, their attention pulled away from each other. “I see you’re both very passionate for this sport, however, behavior like this will not be tolerated on this team. You’re welcome to write your names down on the sign-up sheet, and join us next week for the actual try-outs. But don’t think you can set foot in this rink next week if you both are still going to be acting like this.” 

The two nod grimly, the shorter girl walks up first. She keeps her head low as she walks out. Kageyama’s eyes follow her out before she steps up to the list. Before writing her name down see glances at the other girl’s name. _Hinata Shouyou_. Kageyama wrinkles her nose at it, the name leaves a bad taste in her mouth. She writes her own name below Hinata’s, grabs her things, and walks out. 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath once outside, frustrated that she already made a bad impression. She hears a chain rustling near her, and opens her eyes to see that Hinata girl fumbling with a bike lock. Kageyama tastes a bitter sensation in her mouth, but before she can walk away, Hinata stares back at her. An equally salty frown is staring back Kageyama, she supposes Hinata feels bitter too. ‘ _If she had just kept her loud mouth shut we wouldn’t be in this_ ’ 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Hinata asks dryly. Kageyama hadn’t realized she was staring, but focuses her attention on a reply. She racks her brain for something smooth, but all she can focus on is how a team was so close to her and this rookie took it away. “I know I can make this team better, and you messed up my first impression.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Are you serious? You ruined mine! You had a team, this will be my first. Why are you even here? They weren’t good enough for you?” Kageyama “ _tched_ ” under her breath. “I got kicked off.” Kageyama mumbles through gritted teeth. Her voice barely audible, her jaw burns with how tight she’s clenching. Hinata’s eyes widen for a second, Kageyama guesses she heard her. Kageyama avoids eye contact, she opts for staring at her sneakers. She sighs and tries to release her fists, but they stay tight by her sides. 

“It’s no use.” She looks down at Hinata, who looks confused but intrigued. “I don’t want to play a jam with you, especially if you’re as shitty as you are loud, but for the sake of the team,” She extends her hand to Hinata’s face. “Team.. m-mates.” Her voice strangles at the last part, but is every bit serious. Hinata looks at Kageyama’s hand and then to her face. She stands up and looks Kageyama in the eyes determined. “I know you think I’m just a ‘rookie’ or whatever, but I have potential. I won’t let you stand in my way.” 

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand more firmer than Kageyama had expected. She can see a sparkle in Hinata’s narrow brown eyes as the two shake. As the two part ways, Kageyama looks at the hand she shook with, she stares at her palm. She feels something deep in her stomach she’s never felt before. She gets into her car and clenches the steering wheel.

‘ _A spark_?’ She thinks faintly. She shakes her head as she drives off. ‘ _That’s too cheesy_ ’


	2. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata decide to practice on their own to prepare for Saturday. The two girls begin to come into their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, sproutyplant.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me! If you like the story, I would appreciate either a comment or kuddos. As I've said before, I'm going to try to stick to the canon, but eventually I will branch off with the story.

Kageyama taps her foot impatiently as she waits for Hinata’s shift to end. The day after their “smooth” sign up session, Kageyama took it upon herself to make sure her “teammate” (a word that still leaves Kageyama’s mouth dry) was at least somewhat prepared for the actual try outs. She sees it more as charity work, because if, God forbid, Hinata makes the team in her condition, Kageyama would have a stroke. They decide to meet up Monday evening. 

Kageyama grumbles to herself as she checks her watch. She glances at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. Hinata is making a latte, her eyes are glued to the cup as she precisely pours the foam. Kageyama watches the way her tongue pokes out of her mouth in concentration. She'll have to talk to Hinata’s manager about that, she's pretty sure that's a health violation. 

Hinata serves the customer with a bright smile, the two begin a small conversation. Kageyama huffs. She doesn't want to be here, she wants to be outside with wheels on her feet and wind in her face. She likes how oddly tight her skates are and the way her knee pads hug her legs. All this sitting is making her restless. Kageyama looks back over at the counter, no Hinata. Great. She's probably off spilling more drinks or whatever she does. 

Kageyama feels a light pressure on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She turns around to see Hinata standing there with a to-go cup in her hands and a scarf around her neck. Kageyama scowls at the contact. Hinata rolls her eyes, which Kageyama grumbles at. “Are you finally ready to go?” Kageyama asks impatiently. Hinata agrees and mumbles something about “How incredibly grumpy Kageyama is”. 

Since they can't use a rink, Kageyama drives Hinata to this skatepark she found. Skate parks aren't usually Kageyama’s scene, there's too many liabilities and obstacles around (see other patrons of the park), but she doesn't have much to work with. She parks and walks Hinata to a fairly open area. The cold weather keeps most of the skaters out, which Kageyama is grateful for. The two girls put on their skates, Kageyama gracefully stands up on her wheels and waits for Hinata to do the same. 

Hinata wobbles trying to stand up, she catches herself and slowly bends upward so that's she's standing straight. Kageyama holds back a groan as she watches the scene unfold. Once Hinata is stable, she looks at Kageyama with a confident smile. Kageyama elects to ignore it, in favor of explaining the basics she'll be teaching Hinata. After Kageyama is done with her "Rules and Regulations" monologue, Hinata groans. “That's so boring. When can we start checking? Or doing something cool. I wanna go fast, like _fwoush_.” 

Hinata makes a sweeping motion with her hand that has her throwing her arms in circles to catch her balance. Kageyama runs a hand through her long black hair. “Just. Before we do anything, can you even skate in a straight line?” Kageyama says frustrated. Hinata’s mouth drops. “Of course I can skate in a straight line. I'm not _that_ bad.” 

Kageyama motions for her to do it, annoyed with Hinata's difiance. Hinata groans, but pushes herself to go. She skates in a straight line about ten feet away from Kageyama, her wheels make a terrible hard plastic sound while she skates. Kageyama frowns at the way glides, it's too jagged and wobbly for her liking. Hinata stops and faces Kageyama with her hands on her hips. She looks bored. 

“Happy?” She calls dryly. Kageyama frowns. She'd be happy if she didn't have to be out here teaching this newbie from scratch. “Alright. Now skate back.” Kageyama calls. She watches Hinata’s form, she uses her elbows too much. Her eyes aren't focused and her posture is uneven. She's trying too hard to stay on her feet. Beginners mistakes all around. 

Hinata reaches Kageyama and stands in front of her. Kageyama looks down at Hinata. She purses her lips at the shorter girl. Kageyama looks past Hinata at the open area behind her. “I want you to go over there and skate in a circle. Do five laps.” 

Hinata groans, again. “Are you going to do these too, or are you just going to stand there?” Kageyama is confused. Of course she would stand here. Who else would be watching Hinata’s shitty form? “I don't want to be the only one working.” 

“You need to learn how to skate first. Your form is off.” Kageyama says as she folds her arms. “Just do it.” Hinata huffs but complys. She gets into position, and begins skating. Her rough form bothers Kageyama, but her speed is okay. She skates in an oval shape for a couple of laps. Kageyama can tell Hinata's getting used to being on skates, her form takes more of a shape than it used to, but her movement is still wild and ridged. Kageyama watches mostly, sometimes shouting out critiques. 

Hinata groans as she comes to a stop. “I've been skating forever. When are we going to practice checking or jumping? I can jump really good.” Kageyama scoffs at Hinata’s request. “You want to practice checking? You can't even skate properly.” Kageyama motions with her hand for Hinata to skate more. 

Kageyama watches as Hinata skates towards the edge of the pavement. As she angles her body for the turn, one of her skates slips and Hinata comes crashing down. 

Kageyama’s eyes widen at the sight. She skates over to Hinata’s side, just as Hinata pushes herself up. Kageyama squats down to survey the damage. One scratch on Hinata’s cheek, but other than that nothing too bad. Hinata brushes a few of her orange curls out of her face and takes a deep breath. Kageyama frowns at Hinata’s arms, she has a couple of scraps there. Maybe it is worse than she thought. "Stupid Hinata, falling all over the place. You dumbass, that turn was too sharp for those cheap ass four-wheel skates.” Kageyama says crossly. Hinata rolls her eyes. “Now you tell me, you should have shouted that out.” Hinata wobbles her way up. 

Kageyama stands up and looks at Hinata’s legs. “You're not even wearing knee or elbow pads. That's why you got all scraped up.” 

Hinata skates over to her bag, ignoring what Kageyama is saying. She fishes out a first aid kit and begins putting bandaids on her scratches. “I told you we should have practiced checking. Or something different.” Hinata says irritably. 

Kageyama frowns. “You can't even skate. If I were to check you, you'd go flying. And if anything, you don't even need practice because we're never playing a jam together.” Kageyama says matter-of-factory. Hinata looks up from her scraped leg at Kageyama. Her eyebrows are knitted together, confused. “I mean, unless it was necessary, but I don't think that'll happen. I don't see you being necessary for us to win.” 

Hinata stares at Kageyama, her brown eyes are wide. Her face is expressionless. Kageyama feels her nose start to crinkle, she huffs and looks away. 

“I think we're done for today.” Kageyama says after a moment of silence. She gets up and starts skating to her car, pausing slightly to check on Hinata. She's still sitting. Kageyama huffs and folds her arms. After a couple of seconds, Hinata gets up and skates towards Kageyama. Hinata passes Kageyama and continues straight for the car in silence. 

Kageyama drives back to the coffee shop Hinata works at. Hinata turns to Kageyama in the parked car. Her large brown eyes bore into Kageyama’s blue ones. “Next time, I won't fall. I _won't_ lose.” 

She gets her things and walks out. Kageyama watches Hinata walk to the bike rack and fiddle with the bike lock. Hinata’s words still ring in Kageyama’s ears. She grips the steering wheel and grits her teeth. ‘ _Dumbass rookie doesn't even know what she's saying_ ’ 

\--

Despite the tension, Kageyama and Hinata continue to practice. They meet up the next day, even though it's much cooler than the day before. “I hope you're wearing knee pads under those.” Kageyama says pointing to Hinata’s exercise leggings. “Can't you tell? Look at my knees.” Hinata says while pointing to her legs. There's lumpy bumps where her knees are.

“I don't know. You might have weird knees.” Kageyama says defensively. Hinata rolls her eyes as she laces her skates on. She wobbles as she stands, hating how her feet betray her. Kageyama watches as Hinata begins to skate forward fast. She turns around about fifteen or so feet away and then skates back. Hinata tries to stop smoothly on her way back to Kageyama, but stumbles on the semi-icy ground and throws her arms out in front. Kageyama reaches out and grabs Hinata before she can crash into her. 

Kageyama frowns down at the girl slouching in her arms. She has half a mind to drop her on the cold ground. Kageyama looks down in Hinata’s brown eyes, she looks embarrassed which serves her right. Hinata grabs and pulls Kageyama's shirt as she stables herself on her own two feet. Kageyama grumbles as she smooths her shirt out. “What the hell was that?” 

Hinata keeps her eyes down as she breathes heat into her hands to warm them up. “I was trying to show you I practiced at home. That I can handle myself on the skates better now.” 

Kageyama “tch”s at Hinata’s remark. Of course she can't handle herself on skates after one night, especially at those speeds. Hinata looks up at Kageyama with determination in her eyes. “Let me try one more time and then we can move on to the actual training.” 

Kageyama scoffs. “No way, I don't want you falling all over the place and grabbing my shirt like that. It's too cold to be wasting time.” Hinata groans at what Kageyama said. She has something to prove and these “training exercises” seem useless to her. Kageyama stares at Hinata, waiting for her retort. 

“Are you two fighting here too?” Comes a sweet voice from behind the girls. The two turn to see the woman with the grey bob standing there, her gloved hands folded and a scarf around her neck. She playfully smirks at the two girls. 

Kageyama, quick to fix the situation, lest she make an even worse impression, denies there was a fighting going on. Hinata agrees with Kageyama's statement, not wanting to jeopardize her shot at the team as well. The grey haired woman laughs to herself. “Are you girls training for next weekend?” 

The two nod, although Hinata nods a bit more vigorously than Kageyama. Kageyama explains how she's “teaching Hinata how not to be terrible at basic skating”. Hinata frowns and explains how she's “not terrible, just not used to skating on concrete”. The grey haired woman watches the two go back and forth for a couple of seconds before she cuts in. “Well, would you two like a little extra help? I was just with Tanaka, we'd both be happy to help in any way. I don't think I ever got a chance to properly introduce myself either.” 

She sticks out her hand to Kageyama, Kageyama awkwardly shakes it. She then extends her hand to Hinata, who takes it and shakes enthusiastically. “I'm Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me Suga for short.” She winks playfully just as Tanaka comes strolling up with her hands in her pockets. “What are you two rookies doing here?” She jabs in her “bad girl” attitude. 

Suga speaks first and explains how Tanaka and her are going to practice with Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama doesn't mind having the two help, it gives her a chance to show the team members how talented she is. She can show them how important she is. 

The group practices for an hour or so before Kageyama has to leaves. Suga offers to give Hinata a ride if she wants to stay, which she does. Tanaka leaves shortly after Kageyama. Hinata sits on a bench close by, taking a break. “Have you and Kageyama been practicing long?” Suga asks while taking a seat next to Hinata. 

“Not really, just these past two days. I get that she's a big shot derby girl or whatever, but I know I'm not useless. I wish she'd take me seriously.” Hinata says while rubbing her leg. Suga nods thoughtfully. “Well, I could always help you train.” 

Hinata practically jumps up, her eyes wide and full of excitement. “Would you really??” She asks with a wild smile, her brown eyes practically have stars in them. Suga chuckles at Hinata’s enthusiasm and nods. Hinata looks up with a smile, she watches the blackening evening sky. “I've always wanted to play a real jam. A couple of my friends and I tried to form our own team, but they never took it as seriously as I did.” 

Suga nods thoughtfully. She smiles slightly, admiring Hinata’s goals. “I'm our official jammer. If Kageyama won't take you seriously, I'm always here to help you.” 

“I just wish she did, though. I don't want to lose anymore.” Hinata says with a frustrated huff. She rests her head on her hand, propped up on her leg, and stares forward at the concrete. A couple of leaves fall as the wind blows by. Hinata looks up when she feels a hand on her back. “You do realize that if you make the team, Kageyama isn't your enemy right?” 

Suga smiles warmly. Hinata can't help but feel a maternal vibe coming from Suga. Hinata nods, but doesn't really believe Suga’s words; Kageyama’s words are still ringing in her ears. ‘ _I don't see you necessary for us to win_ '. Hinata subconsciously grips her knuckles. 

Suga pats Hinata’s back a couple of times, bringing her back to reality. “Let's get back to it.” Suga says while getting up. Hinata smiles and gets back up, shivering slightly and skating off to meet Suga. 

\--

Thursday rolls around, by now Tanaka and Suga make a regular appearance at Kageyama and Hinata’s practices. For the most part they stand there and watch, occasionally breaking up fights, but mostly giving out tips. Hinata and Suga stay later than the other girls and practice together all the things Kageyama is reluctant to do. 

Kageyama herself has been practicing alone, determined to make the team. Aside from small arguments here and there, practicing with Hinata has started to feel real. Almost as if Kageyama was practicing back with her old team again. Hinata is full of dedication, Kageyama is beginning to see that now, which annoys her, but piques her interest. She doesn't know how to feel towards Hinata, she wants to know just how serious Hinata is. She's still a rookie, after all. 

Kageyama checks her phones one last time before getting out of the car. 

**Suga**  
_Hey! Meet me at the rink today, I managed to get the keys so you ladies can practice on the actual track. (^o^)_  
**Sent 9:34 a.m**

Kageyama gets out of her car, locks it, and walks inside. She sees Hinata and Suga standing on the side of the rink, talking. Kageyama doesn't understand what Suga sees in Hinata. She feels her eyes narrow as she approaches the two. “Hey, Kageyama, ready to practice?” Suga says warmly. Kageyama nods, ready to get on the track. 

Once Kageyama and Hinata are on the track, Kageyama half expects Hinata to slip. She watches Hinata out of the corner of her eye, Hinata is gripping the wall with one hand. Her eyes look focused. Kageyama “humph”’s to herself as she waits for instructions. Suga explains that Kageyama and Hinata are going to race. She'll set a timer for two minutes, since that's how long a jam is and she'll tally who can make it around the track more. 

Kageyama gets in position, one arm arched in front of her chest, her stance low, one leg stretched out to push. She glances at Hinata, her form is similar, but not quite perfect. Before Kageyama has a chance to correct Hinata, Suga is blowing her whistle and Hinata takes off. Kageyama catches up easily, speed being one of her strong suits. 

She quickly pushes herself ahead of Hinata, she grins as she glances behind her. Hinata growls as she pushes herself harder, catching up rather fast. Kageyama glances back at Hinata, who now is at her side. Kageyama huffs and pushes her legs hard, holding back her hips so she doesn't check Hinata. She's so used to checking people, it'd be so easy to just bump Hinata out of her way and be done. Throughout the track, they stay side by side, each one of them determined to shake the other. Occasionally they'll bump hips or shoulders, Kageyama internally cringes each time. 

The two are neck and neck as they cross the line together, Kageyama can feel herself getting antsy as Hinata stays by her side. Hinata grits her teeth as she gives her strides her all. She looks up at Kageyama, her bangs are flowing almost covering her razor sharp gaze. Their eyes meet, Hinata almost feels pierced by Kageyama’s steel eyes. She fights back, glaring back at Kageyama, her brown eyes ablaze with competition. 

They near the turn, Hinata is so close she can feel herself almost lean into Kageyama as they make their turn. She can feel herself breathing heavily now, her forehead starting sweat. Just as the two are nearing the middle of the of their third lap, Suga calls time. Kageyama stops on instinct, Hinata skates on, grabbing the wall to stop herself. Kageyama and Hinata skate to Suga and get ready for another race. “I'm surprised and impressed that you both stayed together, but you two do know the purpose of a _race_ right?” 

Suga teases lightly. Kageyama and Hinata both speak at the same time, their voices and words intermingling into jumbled bickering. They both complain at the lack of being able to check the other player out of the way. Hinata talks wildly, her hands moving fast, almost hitting Kageyama. Kageyama swats Hinata’s hand away, causing more fighting. 

Tanaka snickers at the bickering girls as she walks up. She's wearing that “bad girl” grin, her hands in her short’s pocket. The two girls stop fighting once they notice Tanaka. “Don’t you two ever shut up?” Tanaka snickers as she slings an arm around both Kageyama and Hinata’s necks. 

“What are you guys doing?” She asks flexing her arms a little to tighten her grasp. Kageyama worms her way out of Tanaka’s grasp. “We're trying to practice.” Kageyama says while fixing her hair. She tightens her ponytail and smooths her shirt out. Tanaka yawns. “Practice? How boring.” 

Suga rolls her eyes and shoos Kageyama and Hinata on the track. The two girls get into position, Suga watches them take off as she blows the whistle. Tanaka comes up next to her and leans on the brick wall outside of the rink. “You should see how they race.” Suga says, her eyes are focused forward on the racing pair. 

Tanaka watches the two on the rink, she squints and huffs. “Doesn't look like much of a race, they're neck and neck.” Tanaka mutters as she slumps on the wall further. “It's incredible though, I haven't seen anyone keep up with Kageyama for this long.”

The pair on the track whizz by Suga, their wind blows right over Suga and Tanaka. Suga keeps her eyes focused as she see the two begin to nudge at each other. Kageyama can feel Hinata’s arm against her own, she pushes Hinata back. Hinata frowns and nudges Kageyama in side, almost hitting her in the stomach. “Stop it!” Kageyama harshly whispers to Hinata, her voice rough and ragged with breathing. Hinata growls and pushes herself to keep her pace. She can feel herself starting to get tired. 

Kageyama breathes heavier as she takes the corner. She's surprised that Hinata is keeping up, especially for this long. Kageyama glances over at Hinata, she looks fierce with sweat dripping down her face. Kageyama can feel her own sweat drip from her forehead. She can tell Hinata is getting tired, but she is starting to get fatigued. Her body feels heavy and hot, she grits her teeth and forces herself to keep pace. 

Suga looks down at his watch and notices that it's been over two minutes. She decides to let the girls keep racing, she wants to see how far they can go. Suga narrows her eyes as they turn the next corner. She can see them still bumping into each other, she can sense the rising tension. Tanaka watches next to Suga, she knows the other two are growing tired. “Come on you two, can't you go any faster?” She calls sarcastically from the edge of the wall. 

Hinata clenches her jaw as pushes Kageyama, gaining the lead. Kageyama cusses under her breath and swings her arms, pushing herself faster. She pushes up against Hinata with her shoulder, Hinata pushes back, the two girls begin pushing each other back and forth. Kageyama pushes Hinata back with more force this time. She narrows her eyes, she's tired of holding back. Hinata slides into the wall, she pushes herself off, staying on her feet. “Just give up, you'll never be as good as me.” Kageyama huffs, her breath now ragged with fatigue. 

Hinata growls and closes her eyes tightly, sweat rolls from her brows down to her chin. She shoves Kageyama back. “I haven't _fallen_ yet.” Kageyama’s eyes widen with surprise before falling back into her icy stare. Kageyama stares straight forward and keeps her eyes on the turn, focusing on pushing herself as far ahead as she can. Hinata cusses to herself as she skates forward, pushing her whole body forward, straining for any inertia to move her forward. 

Hinata manages with each glide to close more and more of the gap between her and Kageyama. She can see Kageyama's back, it's so close she can almost touch it. Suga checks the time, she frowns down at the number. She looks at the girls. “Last lap.” She calls out, knowing the girls need a break. 

The two girls are coming up on Suga and Tanaka, Kageyama can see the curve, she's almost there. She's so close, she can feel it. Hinata comes up on the side of Kageyama, she almost bumps into her. The two turn the corner, neck and neck. Kageyama can feel her heart pump loud and hot in her chest, it burns with excitement and exhaustion. Hinata closes her eyes and pushes straight, her body burning to keep pace. 

Kageyama stops as she reaches Suga. She collapses down, her hands grab her legs so she downs fall, she closes her eyes as she breathes hard. Hinata grabs the wall to slow herself to a stop. She presses her face against the cool brick wall that encloses the rink. Suga claps excitedly. “You two are so amazing. I can't wait to see you on Saturday.” Tanaka agrees with Suga, claiming to have the best team. 

Kageyama stands up straight and takes a breath. Hinata opens her eyes and looks at Kageyama, she's looking back at Hinata, her expression is neutral. Hinata stands up, she smiles at Kageyama, her brown eyes beaming with confidence and appreciation. Kageyama looks back, the tip of her left lip curled slightly. She averts her eyes quickly, almost as if Hinata is too bright for her. 

Tanaka brings the girls cups of water, the two wolf it down in a matter of seconds, Hinata can feel the water drip down the corners of her mouth. Suga begins rattling off about how “truly wonderful” and “exceptionally amazing” the two were. Kageyama nods, pretending to know what half those words mean. Hinata continues smiling as Suga talks. Tanaka says a few words, most of them nonchalantly to keep up her “bad girl” facade. 

Kageyama looks over at Hinata, Hinata glances over before turning her head fully towards Kageyama. Hinata arches an eyebrow, waiting to see what harsh words Kageyama is going to say. She braces herself, clenching her firsts. Kageyama bores her eyes into Hinata. “We're going to win on Saturday.” 

Hinata swallows and nods. She feels herself deflate once Kageyama’s words sink in. She expected something along the lines of “You're terrible” or “You’ll fall next time.”. To hear encouraging words from Kageyama, Hinata doesn't know how to feel. Her mouth hangs open slightly, she looks at Kageyama in disbelief. Kageyama turns her nose up at the way Hinata looks at her. “Uh-ah, of course we-we’re going to win.” Hinata stumbles out, confused on what to say. 

Kageyama looks at the track, thinking back to how she felt out there with Hinata. Her chest still burns near her heart, but she also feels something else, she can feel her flame back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or comments, I'd love to hear them so I can better my writing! Thank you! I also want to say thank you to AO3 users asmallnestofwarmbees for the wonderful comment and arminsbum for pushing me to finish this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments, I'd love to hear them! If you want to talk I have a tumblr, sproutyplant.tumblr.com


End file.
